callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Terminologia
Niniejsza strona zawiera wykaz terminów, słownictwa, skrótów i skrótowców używanych w świecie Call of Duty oraz na Call of Duty Wiki. 0-9 ;3arc :Treyarch A ;AA :Przeciwlotniczy (ang. A'nti-'''A'ircaft). Polskim odpowiednikiem jest '''PLOT ;AFB :Baza lotnictwa wojskowego (ang. A'ir '''F'orce 'B'ase) ;A.O. :Obszar operacyjny (ang. Area of Operation). Polskim odpowiednikiem jest O.O. ;ATVI :Activision ;AW :Advanced Warfare B ;(We're) Bingo Fuel :(Lecimy) na oparach ;Bird :W wojskowym żargonie - śmigłowiec ;BO :Black Ops ;BO2 :Black Ops II ;BO3 :Black Ops III ;BO4 :Black Ops IIII C ;Charlie :Amerykańskie określenie na żołnierzy z Azji, głównie z Wietnamu (można to przetłumaczyć jako żółtek) ;COD :Call of Duty ;Compromised :Tu - wykryty przez wroga (przykł "We have been compromised", pol. "Zostaliśmy wykryci") ;Copy that :Zrozumiano. To samo znaczenie ma wyrażenie "Roger that" ;CQB :Walka w przestrzeniach zamkniętych (ang. 'C'lose 'Q'uarters 'C'ombat) ;CWL :Call of Duty World League D ;DOW :Status oznaczający kogoś, kto zginął od ran (ang. 'D'own 'O'f 'W'ounds) E ;En route :W drodze. To samo znaczenie ma wyrażenie "Oscar Mike" ;ETA :Przewidywany czas przybycia (ang. 'E'stimated 'T'ime of 'A'rrival) ;Evac/Exvil :Skrót od angielskiego Evacuation (pol. Ewakuacja) G ;Green light :Zielone światło - termin oznacza pozwolenie na wykonanie pewnego manewru ;Going dark :Utrzymywać ciszę (np. radiową) H ;HALO :Metoda zrzutu personelu/sprzętu wojskowego spadochronem z dużej wysokości (ang. 'H'igh 'A'ltitude - 'L'ow 'O'pening) ;Hip fire :Strzelanie z biodra (bez użycia przyrządów celowniczych) ;Hot (o obszarze) :Zbyt niebezpieczny (przykł. "Area is too hot", pol. "Strefa jest zbyt niebezpieczna") ;Huah :Okrzyk bojowy amerykańskich wojsk. Dopuszczalne są także formy "Oorah" i "Hooah" ;HVI :Niezwykle cenna osoba (ang. 'H'igh 'V'alue 'I'ndividual) ;HVT :Niezwykle ważny cel (ang. 'H'igh 'V'alue 'T'arget) I ;IED :Improwizowany ładunek wybuchowy (ang. 'I'mprovised 'E'xplosive 'D'evice) ;ID :Tu - tożsamość (ang. 'Id'entifier) ;IW :Infinity Ward; Infinite Warfare K ;KIA :Status oznaczający, że ktoś zginął w czasie walki (ang. 'K'illed 'I'n 'A'ction) L ;LAV :Lekki pojazd opancerzony (ang. 'L'ight 'A'rmored 'V'ehicle) ;Loaded for bear :Uzbrojony po zęby ;Lock and Load :Przygotować broń (dosł. "Odbezpieczyć i załadować) ;LZ :Strefa lądowania; skrót od angielskiego ''L'anding '''Z'one''. Polskim odpowiednikiem jest SL M ;Mag :Magazynek (skrót od angielskiego Magazine) ;MG :Skrót od Machine Gun oznaczający Karabin maszynowy. Polski skrót to KM ;MIA :Status oznaczający, że ktoś zaginął w czasie misji (ang. M'issed '''I'n 'A'ction) ;Mudak (ros. мудак) :Dupek. Określenie stosowane przez Rosjan skierowane do Niemców podczas IIWŚ ;MP :Tryb wieloosobowy (ang. Multiplayer) ;MW :Modern Warfare ;MW2 :Modern Warfare 2 ;MW3 :Modern Warfare 3 N ;Negative :Słowo oznaczające zaprzeczenie, odmowę (przykł. "Negative, we don't see anything") ;NZ :Nazi Zombies O ;OC :Oficer dowodzący (ang. Officer Commanding) ;Oscar Mike :Wyrażenie odczytywane z alfabetu fonetycznego ICAO oznaczające, że jest się w ruchu (ang. "'O'n 'M'ove"). To samo znaczenie ma wyrażenie "En route" ;Out :Bez odbioru ;Over :Odbiór P ;POB :Miejsce urodzenia (ang. 'P'lace 'O'f 'B'irth) ;POTUS :Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych (ang. 'P'resident 'O'f 'T'he 'U'nited 'S'tates) ;POW :Status oznaczający człowieka będącego jeńcem (ang. 'P'risoner 'O'f 'W'ar) R ;Rally point :Punkt spotkania ;Rendezvous :Spotkanie (przykł. "Rendezvous point" - "Punkt zborny") ;Roger that :Przyjąłem/zrozumiano. Synonimem wyrażenia jest "Copy that" ;ROE :Zasady podejmowania działań i użycia siły (ang. 'R'ules 'O'f 'E'ngagement) S ;SD :Wytłumiony; broń wytłumiona (ang. 'S'upresse'''d) ;SGH :Sledgehammer Games ;Sitrep :Raport sytuacyjny ;Supressing Fire/Covering Fire :Ogień zaporowy/osłaniający ;SP :Tryb dla jednego gracza; Kampania (ang. Singleplayer) ;Stay frosty/Stay sharp/Stay alert :Bądź/bądźcie czujni T ;Tango :Słowo oznaczające wrogiego żołnierza (przykład: "Tango na dwunastej!") ;TOT :Czas do trafienia (przy ostrzale lotniczym lub artyleryjskim) (ang. 'T'ime 'O'n 'T'arget) ;TOW :Kierowany pocisk przeciwpancerny (ang. 'T'ube-launched 'O'ptically tracked 'W'ire-guided) U ;UAV :Bezzałogowy pojazd powietrzny (ang. 'U'nmanned 'A'erial 'V'ehicle) ;UGV :Bezzałogowy pojazd naziemny (ang. 'U'nmanned 'G'round 'V'ehicle) W ;Weapons Free :Strzelać bez rozkazu ;Whiskey Hotel :Wyrażenie odczytywane z alfabetu fonetycznego ICAO oznaczające Biały Dom (ang. "'W'hite 'H'ouse") Z ;ZM :Tryb Zombie (ang. Zombie Mode) Kategoria:Terminologia